Big Bad Handsome Man
by Erzs
Summary: Nathan es su gran chico malo y Wade no podría estar más feliz al respecto. Cablepool. Cable x Deadpool. Songfic by Imelda May


**Ninguno de los personajes aqui usados me pertenecen, solo los he tomado con fines de entretenimiento. Son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc**

 **Canción: Big Bad Handsome Man por Imelda May**

* * *

La primera vez que vio a Nate, lo único que tenía en mente es que era su misión, y que debía terminarlo lo antes posible. No fue hasta sus siguientes encuentros, cuando habló con él frente a frente, cuando por alguna extraña razón él pareció no inmutarse por su apariencia, que se detuvo a mirarlo más detalladamente. Y es que aunque el cabello canoso lo hacía parecer un "abuelo" la verdad es que el hombre no tenía nada que desearle a nadie. Era mucho más alto que él y bastante atractivo. Estaba seguro que sus jóvenes "estudiantes", tal vez incluso Siryn, alguna vez habían querido salir con él, y aunque ese pensamiento lo molesto a sobremanera, en ese momento no estaba seguro de quien era el causante.

Es cierto, él tenía bastante carga sobre sus hombros en ese momento, pero el pelear contra él y tener esa "charla motivacional" le había ayudado a tomar su decisión. Ah, como le encantaba pelear con aquél hombre… Y él le había prometido más, después de todo, si alguien iba a matar al sujeto tenía que ser él.

…

Después del desastre en Francia de poderse sentirse normal por unos momentos para luego verlo arrebatado por aquél hombre que lentamente había ganado su confianza, con el que ahora compartía un vínculo genético, simplemente lo devasto. Aunque nunca lo diría expresamente.

Aun así, creía en él. Por eso lo apoyo en su plan suicida. Por eso usó su propio dinero para salvarlo. Por eso se había quedado junto a él incluso después.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Nathan también se había fijado en él. Tal vez era agradecimiento, o tal vez solo lo estaba usando (aunque la segunda opción no tenía ningún sentido, ¿Quién querría usarlo de ese modo?), pero ahora eran algo más que… lo que sea que fueran antes.

Ahora tenía a este hombre solo para él. Y es que cuando se ponía en modo "Mesías-todo-poderoso" con solo oírlo decir unas palabras lo tenía. Maldición, con solo decir "patatas fritas" con esa voz sus piernas se debilitaban. Y cuando usaba esa voz en la cama… Sabía que estaba perdido.

Rayos, había caído por él y fuerte. Y aunque sabía que podía ser peligroso en un futuro y que todo terminaría, estos días con él, simplemente eran increíbles. En especial ese día.

Había perdido la cuenta de los años, pero había sido un día como hoy que explotó la biblioteca de los X-Men en busca de aquel hombre con el que ahora compartía más que ser solo "su misión". Y si alguna vez celebraría algo, esa ocasión le parecía lo bastante memorable para hacerlo. Por eso busco entre las ropas revueltas en su habitación. Después de todo, Cyclops había dicho que podía quedárselo, así que no había mejor ocasión para usarlo.

…

Nate llegó bastante harto de la, poco productiva, junta ¿Quién iba imaginar que dirigir un país sería tan complicado? Okay, todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero, aunque él era un soldado y siempre estaba preparado para cualquier situación, estaba seguro que no viviría para llegar a lo que ahora enfrentaba. Y es que si no fuera por Wade ahora estaría muerto.

Wade. Con quien siempre había tenido esa gran rivalidad. Con quien había jurado que acabaría (y él lo acabaría a él). No podía decir que no lo conocía, desde mucho antes. Aunque solo le había visto fugazmente, ese extraño había salvado su vida más de una vez, y ahora era su turno de ayudarle, de estar ahí para él. Y, aunque sabía que sería un largo camino y varias veces tendrían peleas, no podía desear más que estar junto a él.

Después de pasar por los largos pasillos de su hogar, finalmente llegó a su, usualmente ordenada habitación, y al abrir la puerta un sonido melódico, un poco como _jazz_ o _blues._ Música que él conocía o cómo a Wade le gustaba llamar, "música de ancianos" (Aunque sabía que en el fondo, él también las disfrutaba). Una música bastante seductora. Dudó un momento si entrar a la habitación, temiendo alguna jugarreta del menor (que podía resultar en algo muy bueno o en algo muy malo) pero finalmente abrió la puerta lentamente, mientras la música iba haciéndose más fuerte.

Ahí frente a él, se encontraba Wade con la máscara aún puesta. Claro, eso no era tan importante como el resto de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Encima de la máscara, llevaba un antifaz amarillo bastante retro que combinaba con el par de guantes del mismo color. Un vestido verde que le quedaba bastante justo remarcaba su figura y encima de este, un cinturón con varios bolsillos y su logo estampado en él. Para finalizar, un par de botas con tacones de aguja completaban el conjunto. Definitivamente había visto ese traje antes.

La música empezó a repetir la frase, el coro intuía él. "Big Bad Handsome Man". Sabía que Wade la había escogido por él e, inconscientemente, esto lo hizo sonreír. Señal que el más pequeño tomó como positiva, siguiendo su plan. Empezó a avanzar hacia él con movimientos seductores, meneando sus caderas al compás de la canción. Con cada movimiento, el vestido se encogía más, mostrando las panties color amarillo que combinaban con el resto del traje. Dios, Wade sí que había pensado en esto.

Finalmente Nate no pudo esperar más, y estiró el brazo para tomar a Wade de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacía el, quedando frente a frente. Con el otro brazo, se acercó a su rostro intentando remover la máscara, a lo que el contrario reaccionó con un estremecimiento, apartándose levemente.

—Wade… -él mayor no quería forzarlo, sabía bien como se sentía respecto a su cuerpo, pero en verdad tenía ganas de besarlo en ese instante. Cuidadosamente volvió a internarlo, y después de recibir un asentimiento de parte de Wilson, retiro la máscara plantándole un suave beso.

No fue hasta que se separaron que su memoria trajo de regreso un pequeño detalle.

—Wade… ¿Estas usando el traje de mi madre?

—Bueno… Técnicamente no era tu madre, así que… ¿No?

Nate solo suspiro. La verdad, se veía endemoniadamente sexy en él, pero aun así…

—Tal vez sea mejor si te lo quitara ¿No lo crees? –Sonrío pícaramente, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del contrario hacía zonas más peligrosas.

—Así que eso deseas. ¿No es así? Tal vez lo mejor sea que conserve el cinturón. Tiene varios juguetes que nos pueden servir para hoy –respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa y preparándose para lo que vendría.

Porque ya lo había dicho y lo diría mil veces más. Ese hombre podría llegar a ser todo un demonio, pero lo tenía atrapado en la palma de sus manos. Y él era suyo. Su gran chico malo

* * *

Moar Cablepool, porque nunca esta demás(?)  
La verdad oí la canción y no pude evitar pensar en estos dos, ¡Les queda como guante!  
En fin, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
